HBK'S Daughter and The Legend Killer
by HardyDibiaseRatedRKOGrl4Life
Summary: Being The Heartbreak Kid's Daughter Is Supposed To Be Easy, But When You Fall For The One Man Your Father Hates It's Anything But Easy. OC/Randy Orton, Hardys, Shannon Moore, Victoria, Mickie, Maria, HBK, and also apperances by other Superstars and Divas.
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer's POV**

I'm walking around the AT&T Center in San Antonio, it's the 2007 Royal Rumble and I'm so excited. I'm a second generation diva and I'm making my return after being gone for nine months because of a knee injury. In case you wondering my dad just happens to be Shawn Michaels and tonight might be the night my dad wins the Royal Rumble. But I'm also excited because, tonight is the first time I've been to an event since Wrestlemania 22, tonight I get to see all of my friends. Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Cena, Shannon Moore, and Gregory Helms, or as I like to call them my big brothers. Jeff and Shannon are my fun big brothers, Greg is the calm big brother, Matt and John are the protective brothers. Then there's my sisters Lisa (Victoria), Mickie James, Maria, Melina, and Ashley. Those five divas are the only ones I can stand to listen to since Amy (Lita), and Trish left. But there's actually one person I want to see more than them, and that one person just happens to be someone they all dislike at the moment, the one and only "Legend Killer" Randy Orton.

I saw Jeff and Matt so I went up to them and since their backs were to me I screamed like a fan girl and said "OMG its Matt and Jeff Hardy"

"Holy Crap Matt Run" Jeff screamed, Matt then took off running and screaming NO

Jeff then turned to me and started laughing "ha-ha Sis that was the best one you've pulled against him so far"

"I know right he runs like a girl" I said

"So I'm I the first one you've talked to so far" Jeff asked

"Yep so do you feel special right now?"

"AHHH Jennifer" I turn around to see Lisa and Melina running towards me

"Hey guys" I say then hug them both

"So are you back for good or are you still injured?" Melina asked

"Nope I'm back for good" I said

"Umm Jen don't look now but you've got a stalker" Lisa said

I turned around to see Adam (Edge) and Randy talking but Randy is staring at me, when he catches me looking at him he quickly turns his attention back to Adam

"Hey has Matt forgiven Adam yet? Amy told me that her and Matt are on speaking terms and are getting back on track to being friends" I ask Jeff

"Yea Matt and Adam are also on speaking terms" Jeff said

"Ahh so what's the deal with Randy and everyone backstage" I ask

"Umm lately he's been on everyone's bad side" Lisa says

"Even you three" I ask

"Actually no not us three, but your dad for sure" Melina says

"Ahh so Jeff how are you and Beth?" I ask Jeff trying to change the subject

"We're good" Jeff says

"Hey why don't we go to catering? I suggest

"Yea let's" Jeff said.

All four of us walk into catering and once they see me everyone goes crazy

"Jennifer" I hear Matt, John, Shannon, Greg, Mickie, Maria, and Ashley scream

"Ouch my ears" Jeff and I say at the same time

"Hey Matt did any of those fan girls catch up to you?" I ask

"Ok that is not funny, wait who told you?" Matt asked

"Actually that was me" I said, and then I turned my head and bury it in Jeff's shoulder

"Ha-Ha Jen that wasn't funny" Matt says

"Actually it was" Jeff said while chuckling

"Wait you knew it was her?" Matt asked Jeff

"Yep" Jeff said

"Ok you two are done for now, Jennifer are you back for good?" Maria asked

"Yeah Jennifer are you? And which brand are you gonna be on?" Ashley asked

"Yes I'm back for good and I'm on Raw" I said

"YES" Jeff, Lisa, Melina, Mickie, Maria, and John cheered

"Oh Man" Matt, Ashley, Greg, and Shannon said

"I'm sorry guys I feel more safe on Raw with my dad being here, plus with Jeff, John, Lisa, Melina, Mickie, and Maria keeping me company" I said

"I think you just wanna be around Randy" Ashley said playfully

"Oh hell no Randy better not come near her" John yelled

"Jeez John keep it down, I don't care if he's on Raw or not" I said

As much as I hated lying to John I didn't want him to know that Randy was the main reason I asked Vince to keep me on Raw. I know for a fact that John, Matt, and Greg will get angry and make sure I'm always distracted so Randy won't get anywhere near me. It's a good thing I got Jeff, Lisa, and Mickie on Raw with me to help me.

Ok that's there's the first chapter if it sucks I'm sorry I'm still new to this. Please review to let me know how I'm doing so far. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Randy's POV**

When I overheard Shawn tell Jeff that Jennifer was gonna be here I was excited, more excited than being in the Rumble. I walked into the locker room to find my best friend Adam lacing up his boots

"Hey Adam" I said

"Hey man, what's with the big smile" Adam asked

"I overheard Shawn tell Jeff that Jennifer was gonna be here tonight" I said

"Ahh so are you gonna finally tell her how you feel?" he asked

"I honestly don't know man, Shawn hates me right now, and most of her friends hate me too" I said

"Yeah man I know but you gotta tell her soon otherwise she's gonna end up with someone else" Adam said

All of the sudden we here some girl yell "OMG it's Matt and Jeff Hardy", then we hear Jeff yell "Holly crap run Matt", then we see Matt running past our the locker room. Adam and I walk out of the room to see Jeff and Jennifer laughing

"Dude heres your chance go tell her" Adam told me

"Man I can't what if Jeff says something to Shawn and then I get my ass kicked even harder in the ring then I will anyway" I told him

"Umm dude if you keep staring at her she's gonna see notice you" Adam said

Then I hear Lisa say "Umm Jen don't look now but you've got a stalker". Then I see Jennifer look at me, I quickly turn back to Adam

"Real smooth man you could have smiled at her and waved but you quickly turn away" Adam said

"Man shut up, I'm gonna tell her soon, ok" I say walking away

10 Minutes later Adam and I are walking to catering but we quickly stop when we here John yell this "Oh hell no Randy better not come near her", then I hear Jennifer said "Jeez John I don't care if he's on Raw or not"

"Umm dude I'm just gonna go get something from down the street I'll be back in a while" I say walking a way

Even though I hear Adam yelling my name I don't wanna turn back and let him see the hurt expression on my face. I can't believe she said that when I was teaming with her dad we hung out a lot I really thought there was something there but apparently not.

I came back a half an hour later to see Jennifer sitting on a box.

"Hey Randy" I hear her say but I keep on walking

"Randy wait what's wrong" Jennifer says

"I heard what you said to John earlier" I say turning around to face her

"Oh, Randy I did say that but it was because I didn't want him coming after you and giving you some big speech on staying away from me" Jennifer said

"Whatever Jen I thought we were friends but I guess I was wrong" I say then turn to walk away

"Wait Randy I am really sorry about what I said, and we are friends ok, I miss hanging out with you, but you gotta remember my dad hates you right now, and I don't want him on your case too" Jennifer said

"Do you really think I care if your dad or any of your brothers come after me ok, I miss you a lot and I wanna spend time with you" I said

"Ok how about this, we hang out but John and the guys can't find out, and neither can my dad" Jennifer says

"I guess sneaking around is better than not seeing you at all" I say then pull Jennifer into a hug

"Ugh Randy you giant arms are suffocating me" Jennifer says then we both laugh after I let her go

"Holly Crap Jen what are you doing" Jen and I hear then turn around to see Jeff standing there

"Jeff you can't tell the guys about me and Randy hanging out ok, and please don't tell my dad" Jennifer said

"Alright I won't tell but Randy you gotta keep her safe ok, if you do we won't have a problem" Jeff said

"You got it man, and thanks for being a friend" I say

"Yeah of course man I know what it's like to not have very many friends" Jeff said

"Thank you Jeff you're the best" Jennifer says then hugs Jeff

"Your welcome sis just be careful ok, and yes I'll help you and Randy sneak around" Jeff said

"Well I wasn't gonna ask but thank you so much big brother" Jennifer said

"Yeah thanks Jeff, I hope it's ok to consider you one of my best friends besides Adam, oh sorry man I forgot not to mention him around you" I said

"Oh man that's ok you can say his name around me everything is ok with him now. Also of course it's ok to consider me one of your best friends because I consider you one of mine too" Jeff said

"Oh yay my two fave people are best friends, I'm so excited. Oh shoot I gotta go I gotta do a promo before the show" Jennifer said

"Ok beautiful umm I'll see you later than" I say

"Yes you will see me later handsome, after the show meet me in room 516, and rainbow I will see you later too ok" Jennifer said

"Ok sis later" Jeff said

"Bye beautiful" I say

Jen then walks away and I have a huge smile on my face and Jeff noticed it too

"Oh man you got it bad, you love her don't you" Jeff asked

"Dude you have no idea how much" I say walking away

Sorry if it's boring I'm still a beginner at this stuff. Please Review.


End file.
